


the peace surrounding us

by 27dis



Series: SamBucky Bingo [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling with cats, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Social Media AU, a little bit of, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: Even though Sam had said that he didn’t mind, Bucky still worried. Sam had said that he had never had cats before and he was getting anxious every day with the thought that maybe Sam was annoyed by the cats.Or:Bucky found out that the cats wasn't a problem. (Also, he had to post about them.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597849
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	the peace surrounding us

**Author's Note:**

> For SamBuckyBingo.  
> Square filled: Domestic  
> Check my SBB card [here](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/ddwbjpc-735e1ae2-e32e-48dc-9098-243874752bad.jpg/v1/fill/w_803,h_995,q_70,strp/sbbingo1_2_by_irinaakiya_ddwbjpc-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNTg3IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZHdianBjLTczNWUxYWUyLWUzMmUtNDhkYy05MDk4LTI0Mzg3NDc1MmJhZC5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.NroFamJKzLcNK3QMeW_ddroYbqk1a2icdWjcF52V__s)!
> 
> I had this idea swimming around in my head for awhile and now it's here!! I had planned something longer that this but perhaps, for another time? ;) And I can't resist adding up some social media au for a bonus lmao ;; Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> English is not my first language, any grammatical and vocabulary mistakes are mine. I'm sorry for any other mistakes that you might find in this story.

Even though Sam had said that he didn’t mind, Bucky still worried. Sam had said that he had never had cats before and he was getting anxious every day with the thought that maybe Sam was annoyed by the cats.

Maybe leaving the apartment for a full day without the cats this time was a mistake. Maybe he should’ve just brought the cat to the tower before going to Steve’s. Sam had called in sick today so maybe Bucky should’ve just stayed at home, tending the cats and Sam, at least to lessen his headache.

With that nervous thoughts in head, Bucky opened the front door. After putting his shoes on the rack there, he went in slowly.

“Sam?” he shouted. “Are you up?”

Not getting an answer he decided to go further in. He didn’t find anything new or anyone in the living room and the kitchen. He put the ingredients for a soup—so maybe he could make one for Sam—in the kitchen counter before going further in. Bucky made sure his footsteps were as light as possible, not wanting to wake up Sam if he was asleep in his bedroom

He wasn’t prepared by the view he got when he opened the door though.

Sam was laying there, asleep as Bucky had thought, and he had a thick blanket covering him until his upper chest. What really shocked him was the cats on the bed.

Figaro looked asleep too, curled in Sam’s chest, looking like a small black fur ball. He was the smallest of the bunch so maybe that’s why he didn’t hesitate to fall asleep on top of someone’s chest. Alpine was there too, although not asleep. He was curled beside Sam’s head and hand, it looked like the man was petting him before he fell asleep completely.

Alpine noticed Bucky but he didn’t make a single sound, as if he knew that he could wake Sam up if he meowed too loud. He just relaxed his body again before leaning to Sam’s palm.

Bucky felt like he could just melt of happiness right then and there. He had to admit that the view in front of him was adorable. His bad thoughts about Sam getting annoyed because of the cats went away now that he knew Sam loved the cats and the cats loved him back. Figaro didn’t fall asleep easily, especially on top of someone’s chest. Alpine didn’t like any other humans beside Bucky—as long as he knew, he was glad that he was mistaken—so seeing the white cat laying beside Sam, looking content just being there, Bucky was reassured.

At that point, he really wanted to bent down and kissed Sam’s forehead—wow, how did he get to Sam’s bedside so fast?—and maybe pat the cats. So that’s what he did. Both Sam and Figaro didn’t wake up and Alpine just leaned to the touch a bit before settling back to his place. He put his hand to Sam’s forehead and let out a sigh of relief when he found that it wasn’t as hot as this morning.

Bucky straightened himself, staring at the view after him again. He reached for his phone a little bit hurriedly. Yes, Bucky was the type of that pet owner who had like thousands of photos of his pets. So what a bunch of pictures of Sam cuddling with the cats, sleeping peacefully?

“You are blocking the bed lamp.”

Bucky looked down, finding Sam had stirred awake, careful of Figaro on his chest, his hand absentmindedly patting Alpine once more. He tried to sound annoyed, but the grin on his face told the truth.

“How’s Steve?” Sam asked when Bucky bent down to put another kiss to his forehead.

“Good, healthy, still went to run this morning,” Bucky answered. “Let me make a soup for you, alright?”

“You better not burn the kitchen,” Sam murmured, eyes dropping once again. Bucky grinned at the warning.

“Of course not, sweetheart.”

* * *

****JBB**** ✔

@jbbarnes

<3

[Picture attached: Sam was sleeping and cuddling with two cats. One with black fur sleeping on his chest and the other one with white fur leaning to Sam’s palm beside his won head.]

08:27 PM ****·**** 3 May 2020

 ** **16.4K**** Retweets ****152K**** Likes

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 ** **Steve Rogers**** | @rogersteve ✔

Glad that you are getting along well! How’s Sam?

|

 ** **JBB**** | @jbbarnes ✔

He just fell asleep again after eating.

|

 ** **Steve Rogers**** | @rogersteve ✔

Any chance that he could go to morning run?

|

 ** **JBB**** | @jbbarnes ✔

Don’t you dare, Rogers.

|

 ** **Steve Rogers**** | @rogersteve ✔

D:

|

 ** **Claude**** | @abclaudey

Captain America uses emojis? HOW DID I ONLY KNOW THIS NOW

|

 ** **RK**** | @kingdomr

YOU GUYS HAD MORNING RUNS?

|

133 more replies

****━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━****

****Natasha Romanov**** | @NatashaRomanova ✔

Sent my love to him

|

 ** **JBB**** | @jbbarnes ✔

And you literally just did. We received a pack of blankets and scarfs.

|

 ** **Natasha Romanov**** | @NatashaRomanova ✔

You’re welcome.

|

 ** **Brett**** | @yangbr

We love one friendship

78 more replies

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 ** **Thomas DK**** | @dkithom

Are there any chance we are getting more of these?

|

 ** **JBB**** | @jbbarnes ✔

We shall see. ;)

|

 ** **Thomas DK**** | @dkithom

DIUDSFUDNH WHAT

|

 ** **Eddie L**** | @lanyamd

WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??

4 more replies

****━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━****

****dion**** | @foodiesbl

Me, casually waiting for the usual daily photos of Alpine and Figaro for the whole day, getting these instead: I’LL TAKE YOUR ENTIRE STOCK

****━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━****

****Not Karen**** | @defnotkaren

BOYFRIENDS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**fanny** | @fanwind

****━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━****

****White Wolf Fan**** | @wwolf29

Am I hallucinating or did the White Wolf just tweeted ‘<3’ with two pictures of pure softness???

****━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━****

****marcelliny**** @itslinn_

FHV9DMVKMJVH SIR--

More replies loading...

_Tweet your reply..._

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't forget to check [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/27dis), or just search 27dis on tumblr!)


End file.
